1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for fighting fires, such as forest fires.
2. Prior Art
At present, the means for fighting, for example, forest fires are based on two main principles. The first is preventive and consists of establishing zones in the forest in which the fuel enabling fire to progress (propagative element) is partially or completely removed (fire-break zone).
The second principle consists of fighting by actively working on the front of the fire so as to render the vegetation downstream of the fire non-combustible (non-propagative element) by the application of water, whether or not supplemented with retardant substances. This application can be performed by aircraft or motor driven pumps in such a way that the wet zone is as continuous as possible, or even submerged in water.
These means for prevention and fire fighting have disadvantages. For example, the creation of fire-break zones requires the complete elimination of vegetation from areas which may be of considerable size. This approach can be very costly and prejudicial to nature. Similarly, undergrowth clearance operations have to be frequently repeated to be effective, also resulting in considerable cost. Finally, active intervention necessitates fast and accurate action with continuous and ample supply of fire fighting material. These conditions often put the operators in danger, e.g. by flying aircraft at low altitudes or by placing a large number of operators near the fire. Another disadvantage of the prior art is principally the maximizing of the preventive or fire fighting means so as to be sure of stopping the fire.